It has long been desired to find an inexpensive process for the production of a methane-rich gas useful as a substitute for natural gas. Synthetic gas (high Btu SNG) for this purpose should contain at least about 88% methane by volume and be free of the poisonous carbon monoxide. Such gases should also preferably contain less than about two percent hydrogen by volume but may contain inert components such as nitrogen, carbon dioxide and traces of argon.
In 1902 Sabatier and Senderens described the synthesis of methane by the hydrogenation of carbon monoxide. Since that time the hydrogenation of carbon monoxide has been the subject of an extraordinary amount of research and development. However, such processes have not come into widespread use due to the cost of raw materials, low conversion efficiency, and due to the necessity of removing the ever-present sulfur compounds from the feed gas in order to prevent poisoning of the catalyst.